Love Hold Sway, Continue Forever in my Heart
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: After the Shire is burned to the ground, Merry and Pip head off alone. But what they find there is the begginning of another quest, more important to them then the last. And now Merry, is in a fight with someone he can't possibly destroy.
1. Information

Love will hold sway continue forever in my heart!  
  
  
  
Written in honour of the lonely hobbits!  
  
Writers: Sofete Mettalium  
  
Ashlynn Serothnocat  
  
Additional writer: Tseecka Akeunah 


	2. The burning of the Shire, A journey Cont...

A/N: This takes place right after the return to the shire in return of the king. I know what happens but for the sake of this story forget about all that after Rivendell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Burning of the Shire, a Journey continued  
  
  
  
Frodo walked away with Sam, leaving Merry and Pippin standing in disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe it," Pippin said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Frodo where are you going?" Merry cried. "There may still be hobbits there!"  
  
"Its gone, Merry, the shire is gone. You two are welcome to come with us, although I doubt that we'll ever have a real home anymore."  
  
"Where're you going?" yelled Pippin.  
  
"To Gondor. After all, that is the only place we may still be welcome," called Sam.  
  
"That's not true!" yelled Merry. Frodo took no notice, but instead headed off with Sam. Merry slumped to the ground defeated, but Pippin pulled him up by his arm.  
  
"Let them go. We have our own direction to go in, Merry."  
  
"Where? Where now, now that the shire is gone?"  
  
"To Rivendell." *~*~*~*~*~* Merry and Pippin walked for ages to get to Rivendell. Their trail was long and they were beginning to get hungry.  
  
"I haven't had anything to eat in three days Merry," Pippin whined. "I'm starting to get really hungry."  
  
"Shut up Pippin," Merry said turning to his companion. "Your just making me more hungry!"  
  
"I know but I don't think I can continue like this" he said.  
  
Merry stopped "Where are we Pippin?"  
  
"Lost," Pippin said monotone. "And we're going to die out here of starvation."  
  
Merry glared back at Pippin. "Have you no hope man?"  
  
Pippin looked up confused "I'm a hobbit," he stated  
  
Merry stopped talking and just stared at Pippin, then started to laugh.  
  
"You know what Merry."  
  
Merry stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
"I wish we had some nice mushrooms right about now." Pippin smiled. "Some nice warm, spicy mushrooms."  
  
The two of them sat on the ground hungrily, hearing a crunch as they did. They looked under and found a patch of the very fungus they were talking about. The two boys laughed at the stroke of luck. Immediately they set to cooking them, throwing in spices they found in their packs.  
  
"How many days to Rivendell?"  
  
Pippin stopped to swallow. "I don't know. A few days?"  
  
"Your ridiculous."  
  
"Why?" he asked hurt . "Never mind."  
  
They finished eating and packed their things, then hurried down the path. All seemed to be going well at first, then Merry suddenly tumbled down a hill.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
Pippin rushed to the edge and looked down, but his attention snapped up to the waterfalls that surrounded them.  
  
"What do you see?" yelled Merry.  
  
Pippin smiled. "Rivendell."  
  
Merry sat up smiling. "Nothing like a good fall to wake one up," he laughed, dusting himself off.  
  
"Lets go Merry!" Pippin said.  
  
"Right." Merry quickly stood up and started to run towards the city. The two crossed the bridge, laughing in joy. 


	3. Rivendell: A Miracle

Chapter Two: Rivendell, A Miracle  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it we actually made it to Rivendell Merry!" Pippin exclaimed, jumping for joy, as they ran across towards the main buildings.  
  
"Well, you better believe it Pip, we're here," Merry said, then his smile faded.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Where are all the elves?" he said, more to himself then to Pippin.  
  
"They're not here," Pippin said.  
  
"Well, that's obvious," Merry stated.  
  
"Stop where you are!" said a female voice from above them. The two looked up.  
  
"Spoke to soon," Pippin said.  
  
A blade suddenly went across Pippins throat. Merry turned sharply when he heard Pippin shriek. Another girl was behind Pippin holding a sword to his throat.  
  
"Stop right there or I'll cut his throat," she said.  
  
"Who are you?" the woman on the ledge asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Merry said sharply.  
  
The one on the ledge hopped down and slowly walked to him. The one with the sword lowered it and smiled.  
  
"I'm Limalo."  
  
The walking ones gaze snapped to her. "Limalo! You break too easily under pressure." She shook her head, and then kneeled in front of Merry and Pippin. "I am Kilikai Riscol, an archer from Gondor. And who be you?"  
  
Merry bowed. "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck. And this is..."  
  
Pippin hopped forward and right up to her. "I'm Peregrin Took, son of Paladin!" he said nobly. Limalo couldn't help but laugh. He blushed and grinned. "You can call me Pippin."  
  
Kilikai sheathed her sword and stood. "The elves, my hobbit friends, are gone to the new world across the sea."  
  
Merry's face fell. "Across the sea? All of them?"  
  
"Save Lady Arwen Evenstar and Limalo here."  
  
"Lady Arwen? Is she here?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No," Limalo said. "She has left on a journey to Gondor."  
  
"Do you know of Lady Arwen Evenstar?" Kilikai asked.  
  
"Yes, we met her once," Merry said. "Here in Rivendell, when Frodo Baggins still had the ring."  
  
"Oh yes, the ring" Limalo looked at Merry "but why have you traveled to Rivendell?"  
  
"The shire has burnt down," Pippin said sadly  
  
Kilikai looked at Pippin. "Then you should stay here tonight," she said  
  
"But Kilikai, we travel to Gondor on the morn" Limalo complained  
  
"Gondor?" Merry asked  
  
"That's were everyone is," Pippin said looking over at Merry happily "Merry that's where Everyone is, we could see Mr. Frodo, and Strider"  
  
Merry smiled "yes Pippin"  
  
"Are you traveling to Gondor as well?" Kilikai asked  
  
"Well we were coming to Rivendell but there is no one here" Pippin said "well except you of course"  
  
"You should travel with us then, the Journey to Gondor may not be safe for halflings"  
  
"Safe? We're the ones that fought in the war of the ring, that helped the ents destroy Isengard! I don't think you're in line to tell us what's safe," snapped Pippin.  
  
"There's no need to get emotional, little master," said Kilikai quietly. Limalo cringed at his harsh yelling, and grabbed Merry and dashed into the next room.  
  
"I can't stand people getting angry."  
  
"He doesn't usually get this worked up."  
  
Limalo smiled. "Tell me about what your home was like Merry."  
  
"The Shire?"  
  
"Yes, the shire."  
  
Merry sat back, his face betraying the emotionality of memories. "Well, there was always the scent of food wherever you went. We hobbits love to eat you know. Although pippin and me didn't get many meals since we left. There were fields, and hobbit houses built right into hillsides." He smiled at the memory, and then turned when his eyes grew watery. "And now there's only a burning wasteland."  
  
Limalo put a hand on his shoulder. "There there, Merry. The shire will be lively soon again, you have only to wait for it."  
  
Merry smiled. "Thank you Limalo, but my grief will never truly be gone"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kilikai spent the next hour calming Pippin, then finally he collapsed and burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
He rolled on his back and laughed hard, tears coming from his eyes. Kilikai looked at him annoyed, then laughed with him.  
  
"You are such a funny one Pip."  
  
"I know."  
  
They both settled into a pile of leaves and stared up at the stars.  
  
"There's no telling when we might enjoy freedom like this again."  
  
Pippin smiled and put his hand on Kilikai's. "Then enjoy it while you can."  
  
She looked at him surprised, then grinned. "You are a wise one Pippin. For so small a boy."  
  
"I'm not a boy! I'm a full-grown hobbit" he said a little hurt.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that! I don't view you as a little boy Pippin, but your size...your so small."  
  
Pippin sighed. "I know. I swear, if there was any way for me to grow to the size of a man I would."  
  
Kilikai acted as if she didn't hear, but inside she filed the thought away in her head. She would see to helping him later.  
  
"Good night Pip."  
  
"Good night Kili."  
  
She smiled. No one had dared give her a nickname before; she was one of the most intimidating women in Minas Tirith.  
  
"Sweet dreams," she whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning  
  
Merry lifted his head from an uneasy sleep. Beside him Limalo sat up listening to the wind.  
  
"Didn't you sleep?"  
  
"Elves do not need sleep."  
  
He crawled over to her and listened. "What do you hear?"  
  
"I hear the birds singing."  
  
Merry listened again. Nothing, complete silence.  
  
"I can't hear it."  
  
Suddenly Limalo gasped. "Merry, your...your..."  
  
"I'm what?!" He frantically looked around, but nothing seemed out of order.  
  
"Your...taller."  
  
"How much? An inch, because that's rare!" he said ecstatically.  
  
"You've grown to at least six feet."  
  
Merry's face paled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin let out the loudest shriek anyone in middle earth would have ever heard, and then repeated it.  
  
Kilikai woke with a start and frantically looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Pippin stood up as Kilikai did and she was shocked to find out he was at least three inches above her.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"I know!" At first he looked around shocked, then smiled and started to scream with happiness.  
  
"I'm tall!"  
  
"So am I!" Merry said entering the room with Limalo  
  
Merry and Pippin both joined hands and danced in a circle, the girls watching astounded. They then turned to the girls and pulled them in a circle. Eventually the females had to join in the shrieking; it was impossible not to share their happiness. 


	4. Authors note

Hello:  
  
This is one of the authors. This fic has caused me a pain and a half. Why? Cause Leah won't leave me alone till i give her the story. First the whole computer crashes then the fic gets deleted. it's just a real pain. So finally to get it out. I had to be sick with something or other. So LEAH you better appresiate this BLOODY fic because otherwise i'll never write with you again. oi anyway. continue to read please. we all love reveiws...especially the one that we got for this story..oi.  
  
Sofete Mettalium 


	5. Gondor, Unexpected Truth

Chapter Three: Gondor, Unexpected Truth  
  
*****One month later*****  
  
"I don't believe this" Merry said happily "I'm as tall as an elf!"  
  
"I know Merry look at me, no one will be calling me a child anymore!" Pippin said happily  
  
"Will you two please be quiet!" Limalo said  
  
"Sorry" Pippin apologized  
  
"We are almost there and all you two can talk about is your height"  
  
"Well excuse me but we're hobbits! We don't just grow to 6 feet in the night" Merry said  
  
"Well were entering the city now so act normal" Kilikai said as they walked in threw the gates.  
  
"I can't wait to see strider," Pippin cried  
  
"Calm down Pippin" Merry said trying to hold in his excitement.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
The two boys almost squealed but Kilikai slammed a hand over both of their faces. "SHH!"  
Suddenly a horse, white as snow, burst down the lane. Kilikai had barely enough time to jump out of the way with the boys.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled the horseman back to them. Kilikai made a rude gesture, and then walked back to Limalo.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they were going?"  
  
"No, but I could find out."  
  
She got down on her knees and pressed her ear to the soil. "Their up on the hill by the castle."  
  
"Then that's where we go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to have a word with that horseman," she shouted back to them, dashing off into the crowd. Limalo followed, but not before grabbing Merry's hand.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Pippin stood air headedly, and then ran after her. He was still confused at how tall he was, even after one whole month and a half. He could actually see over people's heads instead of into their knees. He finally caught up to Limalo, but instead passed her and ran to Kilikai who was sprinting at top speed.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Possibly to arrest, but I'm going to have a word with that horseman," she said as they dashed through the gates of the palace. Kilikai ran up to the nearest guard and stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm wondering if you could tell me where the horseman that just rode here went."The guard was surprised at first.  
  
"He.he went to see Lord Elessar."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She ran off towards the castle doors, then ignored the guards and threw the doors open. The horseman who was kneeling with Aragorn turned.  
  
"You!" shouted Kilikai. "Come here!"  
  
He stood. "I must apologize milady, I was only in a hurry, and I did not mean to run over you and your companions."  
  
Kilikai was taken aback. "Apologize?"  
  
"Yes milady," he said with a smile.  
  
Pippin glared. Was this man trying to get on her good side, or was there something more?  
  
The horseman turned back to Aragorn. "My lord, she is in bad condition. She may not make it through the night."  
  
Aragorn leaned back and sighed. "She has to make it. Are you sure the best healers are attending her?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, I saw to it myself. Lady Ifina has not left her side."  
  
"Thank you Verik."  
  
He bowed, then turned and walked away. As he passed Kilikai he stopped and kissed her hand.  
  
"I apologize again, Milady."  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
"Somehow I don't think an apology is enough. Would you allow me to take you and your companions for nourishment?"  
  
Kilikai smiled. "Of course, kind sir."  
  
Pippin ripped the edge of his cloak angrily.  
  
"Then let us go." He turned and left, not casting another glance at anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...Strider?" Merry walked into the small clearing where an empty basin stood on a pillar of stone. "Strider?"  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck?"  
  
"Yes, it is I. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lady Arwen Evenstar." The voice was muffled.  
  
"Why are you here and not with your people?"  
  
"I chose not to go. But now I fear I should have." Arwen emerged from the shadows, her face fair in the dark, but also pained. She wore a long white dress with a cloak around her shoulders. Her stomach was bandaged as if she had received a horrible wound.  
  
"Lady Evenstar, what happened to you?"  
  
She felt a tear slip down her face. "I am very sick. I was riding here to Minas Tirith when my group was assaulted. I was hit with a poison tipped arrow, and they have not yet found an antidote. And to think: this is the exact same thing that happened to my mother, Celebrian."  
  
Merry didn't know what to say. "That's dreadful."  
"The poison will eventually kill me, and they do not think I will make it through the night."  
  
Merry walked to her and took her hand in his. "My lady, for the sake of you and all of middle earth, I hope that you find the cure."  
  
She smiled through her tears. "Thank you Merry."  
  
He bowed and then slowly left as Arwen slumped down onto a bench and buried her face in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Limalo sat in the café with Pippin and slowly chewed her bread.  
  
"Do you like lembas, Pippin?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How much did you eat?"  
  
"4 pieces."  
  
"Ouch." Limalo turned to call over the waitress who had been taking their orders for lunch.  
  
"Excuse me?" she called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need a glass of water over here."  
  
A rugged black haired man suddenly entered the café. The waitress turned to look at him, and a longing formed in her eyes.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
She turned back to Limalo."What was that, sweetie?"  
  
Limalo growled. "Water. Now. Please." The half-elf waitress turned and walked away, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Okay, don't get all hot under the collar!"  
  
She smiled at the black haired man that Limalo suddenly recognized as Elessar. He ignored her, instead turning and looking straight at Pippin who was seated beside Verik, much to his dismay. Verik met eyes with his king and pityingly smiled. Kilikai ate as if she had not eaten for months, making Verik laugh.  
  
"You remind me of a hobbit, Kilikai. Your love for food rivals only your love for your country." She laughed despite the fact they were talking about her.  
  
Limalo growled again when the waitress came back and set down a glass of water half full.  
  
"There you go girlie," she said, patting Limalo's head. Then she turned and walked away.  
"What a Pain! Oh I don't believe her.just cuz she's more well-endowed than I am doesn't mean she has to go flaunting it all over the place!" She self- consciously folded her arms over her non-existent front.  
  
Without thinking, Pippin remarked, "I don't know. She may be.bigger.but you're gonna live forever. Who's more fortunate?" The table shared a laugh, including Verik.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" the dark-haired man said as he sat down without waiting for an answer. Limalo took another chunk from the meat she held."I can't stand people like her."  
  
Just then the waitress, a Ms. Ifina, returned with a menu for Aragorn. He waved her away."I came here not to eat."  
  
Ifina looked as if she was about to say something, but Aragorn and begun ignoring her again. She looked away dismayed and finally left.  
  
"I think petty distractions like this make me only feel worse."  
  
"My lord, she will be fine," said Verik, taking a drink of his water.  
  
"I fear for her life, Verik. She is so weak."  
  
Kilikai turned to Verik. "Whom are we talking about?"  
  
Verik looked at her. "We are speaking of the Lady Arwen Evenstar of Rivendell."  
  
Pippin perked up. "Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn turned to him. "My, Pippin, how you've grown."  
  
"Long story. What's wrong with Lady Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn looked down sadly. "She is not well. We fear for her life even."  
  
Pippin looked at him shocked. "She may-"  
  
"Die," finished Aragorn.  
  
Verik cast all of them a comforting glance. "Let us hope for the sake of everyone she does not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen gathered her cloak about her and stepped into the café. She slithered along in the shadows until she reached the table where they sat.  
  
Aragorn stood concerned. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"  
  
"It is just poison, Aragorn. I will slowly die, not on the spot."  
  
He sighed and helped her sit. Limalo still angrily watched the waitress bustle back and forth. Ifina walked by and purposely spilled a bit of water on Limalo's head. She growled and snatched at her, but she was already half way across the room.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Arwen.  
  
"The waitress that treats me like a child"  
  
"I see."  
  
Kilikai stifled her laugh. She knew Limalo was upset over her lack of frontal width and was not as blessed as others.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Ifina walked over to the table and poured Limalo another ale.  
  
"Enjoying your beer?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
She sniggered and turned to Kilikai."Oh, you must be her little sister."  
  
Kilikai stood and knocked her pitcher of beer away. "If you think you can push her and I around as you are, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She raised a dagger to Ifina's stomach, and out of the watching eyes of the café's occupants. "Really." Ifina swallowed. "Fine. Enjoy your meal." She walked away angrily, retrieving her empty pitcher.  
  
Ifina walked to the kitchen and set down her pitcher. After a moment she raised her hand and blasted the thing away with a burst of magic.  
  
"She comes in here as if she owns him. He shouldn't love her, he should love me," she whimpered, beginning to cry. 


	6. Shocking Truth, A broken Heart

Chapter Four: Shocking Truth, A broken Heart  
  
After the meal Limalo lay by the brook that ran through the woods, next to Merry  
  
"Merry?" she whispered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She rolled on her side. "I.I'm betrothed."  
  
He looked shocked. "To whom?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."  
  
Merry's eye's widened. "But-"  
  
"There's another thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
She leaned over to him. "I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"You.you do?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin didn't expect to see anything in the woods when he went, and when he spotted Merry and Limalo he was more than surprised.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck! What are you doing?"  
  
Merry pulled away from her and blushed. "I.I.nothing!!!"  
  
Limalo had a similar reaction. "Yeah, nothing!"  
  
"No, I saw you giving Merry air."  
  
"Yeah, that's what we were doing! He passed out, heheheh." Limalo was blushing and she stood. "I should go."  
  
She quickly dashed away into the woods.  
  
"Wow, she's quick."  
  
"Yup," said Merry fondly.  
  
"Merry."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You were kissing her."  
  
Merry sat up and sighed. "I know. But I've never felt like this before. Like I was thrown into the sky and down again. You know, like there's not a care in the world."  
  
"I wish." Pippin slumped down beside his friend and put his face in his hands. "I think I love Kilikai, but she's so stuck on that Verik that."  
  
"That you have no chance?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Merry sat for a moment then realized that Pippin was crying."Pip?"  
  
"This.this is the first time I've felt this! And she doesn't." He took a deep breath. "And she doesn't even give me a second glance."  
  
Merry looked at his friend sadly. "It's okay Pip. She won't be like this forever."  
  
"But what if she is!" he said standing. "I." He turned around. "I want my old life back Merry. Stealing from farmer maggots field, and birthday parties, eating and drinking and not having a care in the world. I want to be Pippin the child again."  
  
"Oh Pip, we will be like that again."  
  
"No we won't. Not now that the shire is gone."  
  
He put a hand on his friends shoulder, then stood. "Just follow your heart Pip."  
  
Pippin watched as he walked away, then sat against a tree and watched the sun fall behind the horizon. 


	7. Legolas Returns, Troubles abroad

Chapter Five: Legolas Returns, Troubles abroad  
  
Limalo walked into the hall. The sun was shining again and it was a new day. She walked up threw the halls of the castle towards a balcony that overlooked half of Gondor. She leaned down on the railing and looked out sighing.  
  
"An Elf has never sighed like you have just done"  
  
Limalo turned to see Legolas standing behind her.  
  
"Legolas, your back" she said smiling. He walked over to her and looked out over Gondor.  
  
"Beautiful in the morning isn't it" Legolas said then turned to her "almost as beautiful as you"  
  
Limalo raised her eyebrows, then blushed turning her face away.  
  
"What's wrong" Legolas asked suddenly concerned  
  
"I.I think I have to go" she said starting to walk away  
  
Legolas nodded "then I'll meet you later"  
  
Limalo tried to smile at him but her face fell as she rushed out of the area.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merry looked at Pippin as he finished off the rest of his meal. Pippin just sat there not eating a thing.  
  
"Pip are you alright?" he asked  
  
Pippin looked up at him. Merry could tell that he had been crying all night. His eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"I.didn't sleep much," he said "And I don't think I'm hungry"  
  
"I think the little master is sick" Gimli said wiping his face "for a hobbit not to eat would be a dreadful disease"  
  
Legolas soon walked in and towards the table. His face betrayed him.  
  
"What's troubling the Elf?" asked Gimli  
  
"Limalo" Legolas said. "She seems so distant"  
  
Merry lifted his drink to cover his face.  
  
Pippin lifted his fork and pried at the plate in front of him.  
  
Legolas continued to tell Aragorn and Gimli what he thought was wrong and how she had been acting.  
  
"I think I need some air," Merry said standing up  
  
For the first time Gimli and Legolas noticed Merry's new height.  
  
"What has happened Meriadoc?" asked Legolas shocked  
  
Merry looked down "what do you mean?" he asked  
  
"You're no longer a little master" Gimli said jaw dropped  
  
"Oh" Merry walked out of the room.  
  
"Master Pippin I think you should go back to sleep, you seem sick" Aragorn said  
  
Pippin slumped over as he dragged himself out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Merry, I don't know what is the matter with me! I'm betrothed and I used to love Legolas but I can't anymore."  
  
"I'm not sure what it is."  
  
"You don't even.have any idea?"  
  
"I know what I want it to be." His hand moved to gently cup her face. "But that's not fair to hope for."  
  
"What.what is it?"  
  
"I want it to be because you.love me. But I can't ask you to love me. Not when you're betrothed."  
  
"Merry.I already love you. But.I can't be with you because." Merry drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Because.why?"  
  
"Because I.can't ask you to feel the same way about me. I want it so badly, but.I know there's no way you could love me the same-" she was cut off by the soft lips covering her own and the arms wrapped around her, feeling every inch of her back, and then the warm tongue caressing her. Then the hobbit pulled away.  
  
"How could you ever think I didn't love you?"  
  
"How could you ever think I didn't love you?" she shot back, before he wrapped her in his arms again and they tumbled to the moss underfoot. 


	8. Releasing the Past to Travel the Future

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Six: Releasing the Past to Travel the Future  
  
As the sun rose high into the sky there was the clatter of hooves, then a horseman burst through the trees. In his arms he held a little bundle wrapped in red cloth. When he reached a cottage he smiled.  
  
"There you are.Uvia." He fell off the horse, and she softly rolled to a stop, wrapped tightly in her blankets. She began to cry softly, and the couple that owned the cottage came out. They saw the man on the ground, arrows sticking out of his back and red blood staining the snow. A little farther away there was a red bundle crying. The woman rushed over and picked the bundle up.  
  
"Geros! It's a baby!"  
  
He stood from examining the man. "Why do you think he had her?" he asked, gesturing to the man.  
  
"Maybe it's her father."  
  
"Lets get them inside."  
  
**Present**  
  
Uvia dried her tears and lowered her hood, then rode past the gates and into the city. The townsfolk stared at her foreign clothes, but she paid no attention. Instead she headed straight to the castle and into the courtyard. Guards rushed forwards as her stallion reared, then stopped. She fell down and was caught by an elf, and all she could manage to get out was "Help him." Then she fell into unconsciousness. Ifina, who was also the royal healer, rushed forwards. "Here, Legolas. Give her to me." Legolas nodded and handed the young woman to Ifina who lifted her on a cushion of mage-magic and bore her away towards the healing houses.  
  
"Be careful, Ifina. You know that if you overexert your magic, you'll be weak for weeks."  
  
"Legolas, there is something wrong with this girl and I need to figure out what it is. I'll do anything to do that."  
  
"Just be careful, sister."  
  
"I always am." Legolas watched Ifina rush off to the healing houses after the floating charge. Once he was sure she couldn't see him anymore, he sank to the ground. He had never seen anyone quite so beautiful before in his life. The shape of her eyes, nose, her lips.everything about her screamed beauty. He slapped himself around the head once or twice.  
  
"You're betrothed, Legolas. To a beautiful girl. You can't think like that."  
  
Suddenly Limalo stepped out from behind a pillar. She had heard the commotion, and also what Legolas had just said.  
  
"Legolas." The elf turned around, worried.  
  
"Did you hear?."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Limalo.I." She came ever closer to him, the long robes she was wearing clinging to her body. She placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't speak. I.I release you, Legolas."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I will send word to your parents and mine that we want to be released from our contract. They will understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Legolas, we both love other people. You have fallen in love with that girl and I."  
  
"Merry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you're releasing me?"  
  
"I'm not going to hold you to it if you don't love me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Limalo."  
  
"Don't be. I understand. I'm not in the least bit angry with you. Well.I am a little bit. But I will get over it. You have every right to be angry with me, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.I'd rather not say."  
  
"Did you.share a bed with him?" Limalo looked down. "I won't be angry. I just want to know."  
  
"Y.almost. We were close but.I didn't have him like that."  
  
"So.is this it, then? We're.over? Completely?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. But I'll always regret this if I remain close to you, even as friends. So.I have to ask you to forget all about me."  
  
"I understand. Just."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you just.can I just kiss you one last time?" Limalo smiled sadly and nodded. As she and Legolas kissed she experienced something she'd never felt before. I didn't know.I could feel.both extremely exhilarated and yet.extremely regretful.at the same time. Happiness and sadness and guilt.all at once. Then she was lost in the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He could tell from the beginning" Limalo told Pippin "I never should have lied to him, but still I couldn't have him hate me."  
  
Pippin nodded all the time, letting his mind wander. could he let Kilikai know he was in love with her?  
  
"Pippin? What do you think?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah I think so."  
  
"You think I should stay betrothed to him?"  
  
"No! No, sorry."  
  
She smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Pip, I see the way you look at her. Longingly. You want to tell her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered quietly.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"I can't." He stood and walked slowly away. Limalo rushed after him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He turned angrily. "Because of that accursed Verik!... actually, because I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Leaving? Where?"  
  
"I'm heading to Mordor."  
  
"Mordor?! Why?"  
  
"Because!" he snapped. "I'm going to go and find Frodo."  
  
"But didn't you tell us he said he'd be here?"  
  
"Well he obviously isn't."  
  
Pippin stalked off angrily, heading to get supplies.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Merry kneeled beside the bed that Uvia lay in.  
  
"So this is the woman that freed my beloved from the snare of marriage."  
  
"Yes," came Ifina's voice from the back. "I have no idea why though. She probably doesn't even know it."  
  
"No, she wouldn't."  
  
He replaced her warm cloth with a cold wet one.  
  
"Merry, is it true that you can reassure people?"  
  
"Uhh, maybe," he replied a little embarrassed.  
  
She sat down at the foot of the bed and sighed.  
  
"You know me as a waitress, a lowly servant woman. And Aragorn is a king. All of Gondor would frown upon us if we were together. But I love him so. And I'm just a half elf serving the travellers their ale, and giving them my body in exchange for a few extra coins, a common whore."  
  
Merry contemplated her words. "No, you're a woman Ifina. And as one you deserve to be with anyone you choose."  
  
She looked at him, and then smiled. "They were right about you Merry. For a hobbit you have so much wisdom."  
  
He grinned. "I just wish I could help others."  
  
He thought about Pippin and his dilemma. His poor best friend.  
  
********  
  
Kilikai sat on the cot in the healing houses staring blankly ahead. She could hear the voices talking in the background, talking about her, but she didn't care. Soon Ifina entered and sat on the edge of the cot.  
  
"Get away from me." Kilikai spoke in a cold, harsh, deadened tone.  
  
"It is my job as healer to be attending the sick."  
  
"I don't care, because for some really weird reason, I seem to continue to hate you."  
  
"You swore to your king you would conduct yourself well when you became an archer."  
  
"Don't lecture me, whore." Ifina shrugged.  
  
"Whore? You know less about me than I thought."  
  
Kilikai looked over at the half-elf. "I would have lived up to my oath to Elessar, but for some reason you just snap at me!"  
  
"WHAT!" Ifina yelled in disbelief. "I did no such thing!"  
  
"You talk to Pippin often. I know you do. And I know you have this.weird way of making people open up to you, tell you all their secrets. So why don't you tell me what Pippin tells you when you use your so called 'charm'."  
  
"He has never spoken to me, kilikai, although it's not like I want to talk to anyone that's in your bed. And you call me a whore!"  
  
"The difference between us is immeasurable. You're just a common tavern whore, Ifina. You're good at keeping secrets, at making people believe you, using only your 'charm' and your body. How can I even believe now that you are telling me the truth?"  
  
Ifina shook her head in disbelief. "You are so thick headed the dwarves could crack diamonds on your head. And just to prove to you that you're wrong, I'll do a scrying. Right here and now. Come over here if you want to truly know what your master Peregrin has been up to." She lifted a little vase and filled it with water.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ifina poured the crystal clear water into the basin and motioned for Kilikai to join her. Soon, images appeared in the still surface.  
  
She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Pip, I see the way you look at her. Longingly. You want to tell her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered quietly.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"I can't." He stood and walked slowly away. Limalo rushed after him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He turned angrily. "Because of that accursed Verik.actually, because I'm leaving tomorrow," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Leaving? Where?"  
  
"I'm heading to Mordor."  
  
Kilikai gasped. "Oh no. He's leaving. My god, he'll be lost to the fires of Mordor."  
  
"All the better for Gondor then."  
  
Kilikai turned and spat in her face. "Have you no feelings? You walk around like 'it's not my problem' when all the while people are dying, starving, and losing loved ones. All you can do is flaunt yourself to your 'king', not a care in the world. Pippin could truly die. He helped Frodo destroy the ring; HE saved Gondor and all of middle earth. He is a valiant hobbit. He is the reason you are alive today. SO show a bit more appreciation for your hero."  
  
With that she left, and Ifina, sat down again. Kilikai had hit a spot in her.  
  
"I can't let him die," she said, coming to realize just how important Pippin was. She didn't know what had happened to Kilikai but she was willing to bet it was something that hurt her deep. 


	9. Decisions come at the Wrong Time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Seven: Decisions come at the Wrong Time  
  
Pippin paid the man and took the bag of food. The sun was just beginning to set, and it was better to go under the cover of darkness.  
  
He looked behind him one last time at the white tower of Icthelion. It shined in the light of dusk, giving off the illusion of a sword. He smiled and mounted his horse that was fittingly named Strider.  
  
"Ride on." The horse took off at a canter into the woods. The branches on the trees whisked past his horse and slapped his face. When he reached a brook he let it drink, then rode on.  
  
"Frodo has to be in Mordor. Where else would he be?" Pippin mumbled, spurring Strider on.  
  
It was nearly three hours later when he stopped to make camp. He slept for only an hour, then rose and mounted again. Mordor was in his sights, like a mound of ash rising up from the earth. When he finally reached the foot of the hills he got off strider and instructed him to go home. Just before the horse left he attached a note to the saddle. Then he turned and headed up.  
  
Up and away from happiness. Only to this.  
  
He could smell the dead marshes even now. He wondered if he should dare it or just stay to the side hills.  
  
But the memory of Kilikai was farthest from his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn walked into the healing chambers with Kilikai and straight to Ifina.  
  
"We have a matter of importance to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it, my lord?" she asked, setting down her washbasin.  
  
Kilikai felt her eye's grow glossy but blinked back the tears. "Pippin has gone missing. We do not know where."  
  
"How does this concern me helping you?"  
  
Aragorn put up a hand to silence the remark building on Kilikai's lips. "We need you to do a scrying. Find out where he is."  
  
Ifina set down the washbasin and picked up her silver tureen. "Anything for you, my lord."  
  
She poured out the water into the bowl and waited. Soon images showed up of Pippin slogging through the Dead Marshes, a pack weighing heavily on his back. Every step he took seemed to pain him, and it looked like it took much effort to walk.  
  
"He'll die out there."  
  
Aragorn leaned back up and thanked Ifina, then headed outside to one of his guards. "Send for Meriadoc, and gather your best men together."  
  
The guard bowed, then left. Kilikai glared at Ifina, who returned it right back.  
  
"If he dies, I swear I will cut your throat myself and throw you in those marshes with the rest of your kind."  
  
"Not before Elessar has your head."  
  
"I'd make sure he never found me." She turned and left the room. Ifina was about to call out another insult, but a moan sounded from behind her. Uvia was sitting up and grasping her head.  
  
"Where-?"  
  
"Shh, you've been sick a very long time. Your voice may hurt. Just stay lying down." Ifina helped her down, then sat on the bed.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"If you mean your companion, he is in another healing hut resting."  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
"I do not know what to call you miss. Could I have your name?"  
  
"I am Uvia of Mirkwood."  
  
"An elf?"  
  
"Yes." 


	10. Boundaries that Overcome All

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Eight: Boundaries that Overcome All  
  
"You gave all of that up for me?" Merry asked incredulously.  
  
"All what?"  
  
"Legolas is a Prince, Limalo. If you had married him, your life would have been perfect forever more. Why did you give that up?"  
  
"Because I love you, Merry."  
  
"Most of the people- elves, hobbits, men -wouldn't care about love in a betrothal as long as they knew their future was secure."  
  
"I don't. Merry, I believe in love. I thought I loved Legolas. But then.I met you and I finally knew what love was. I can't bear to think of going through life and not being with you Merry."  
  
"No." Limalo was taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean, no?"  
  
"I mean that I'm not going to let you give up your future for me. Go back to him, Limalo, ask him back."  
  
"I thought that you loved me!" she cried out softly, not wanting to realize that the horrible truth could be that he didn't want her.  
  
"I.I do. That's why I am telling you to go back to Legolas, because I want you to do what's right for you." She backed away from him, hand over her mouth.  
  
"You can't be saying this to me! There's.there's no way.this can't be happening! Merry, he doesn't want me back! He's fallen in love with Uvia. He doesn't want me anymore. He no longer loves me, and I no longer love him."  
  
"I can't let you just throw away your life, Limalo!"  
  
"You won't be! I won't be throwing away my life by marrying the one I really do truly love!"  
  
"I just don't know, Limalo! Okay? This is hard for me, too! I'm confused and I don't know what to think, what to say, what to even believe."  
  
"Believe in love, Meriadoc. Believe in our love." She took his hands in hers and clasped them to her heart. "Because I do love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Have you at all decided what you really want, for both me and you?"  
  
"I never dreamed you'd be asking me if I loved you the same way you loved me, but here we are. And I definitely never thought I'd have to say no. Because, Limalo, I do love you, and I never want to let you go." He held her close to him, burying his face into her hair and breathing in the sweet scent of the herbs she used to wash her hair. "I just want to stand like this forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn paced back and forth in front of Ifina, who was sitting in the front room of the healer's huts. "I wish you'd stop worrying about her. She will be fine my lord. "  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I wish I could help, but my magic is just not strong enough." "Everyone knows if you overexert yourself we will be without a healer."  
  
"Some would rather it be that way."  
  
"Meaning what, exactly?"  
  
"Aragorn. Elessar. Dunedain, whatever I should call you to tell you this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.I love you Aragorn. Even from that first moment I saw you so many years ago. And then Arwen...Arwen came. And now you ignore me as if I'm just the tavern whore everyone thinks I am."  
  
"Ifina.you're not a tavern whore. This is news to me, why did you not tell me before."  
  
"Because you love her."  
  
"With every fibre of my being, yes."  
  
"Then I have no purpose to tell you anything else." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas silently walked into the hut and shut the door. No one was still awake but he. He went straight up to Uvia's bed and kneeled down.  
  
"Who?" she whispered, opening her eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would bow, my lord, but I am weak as you can see."  
  
"Tell me at least, milady, your name."  
  
She smiled. "It is Uvia. I am an elve of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas walked over and kneeled before her. "Will you tell me who your companion was?"  
  
"It was my guardian, Jeral. But while we were riding he was shot."  
  
"Orcs."  
  
"Yes." 


	11. A Final Step, Decided by Friendship

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Nine: A Final Step, Decided by Friendship  
  
The men gathered in the small room. Aragorn paced back and forth.  
  
"Where is Meriadoc?" he asked  
  
One of the guards stepped forward "he was no where to be found milord"  
  
Aragorn looked over at Legolas then to Gimli. Legolas nodded  
  
"Then we should search until he is found" Aragorn said  
  
"No need too"  
  
The guards split and let Merry through. "What is it strider that has you so worried?"  
  
"I fear for Peregrin," he said  
  
Merry looked at him oddly "what is wrong with Pippin?" he asked  
  
"He has traveled to Mordor alone in search of Frodo and Sam" Aragorn explained  
  
"Alone?!" Merry started to look like he was going to panic  
  
"The only problem is Frodo and Sam arrived here just after dawn," Legolas said  
  
Merry looked between the guards towards Mordor "Frodo is here?" he asked  
  
"Yes Merry"  
  
Merry turned to see Frodo and Sam behind Gimli.  
  
"As happy as I am to see you two, what about Pippin? What're we going to do?" He turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"I have to send him word. That you two," He gestured to Sam and Frodo. "Are here."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I feel so horrible. But why would he think we were in Mordor?"  
  
Merry blushed and tried to leave the room.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"I have to go," he called and dashed out the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Limalo, we have to go and get him," said Merry, exasperated beyond words.  
  
"Merry, you have to calm down! It's alright; we can go and find him. But not now, it's to late to set out. He should be fine until tomorrow."  
  
He nodded defeated. "I need sleep."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lets go to bed."  
  
They crawled into their bed and lay there, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"I love you Merry."  
  
"And I you"  
  
She smiled and fell asleep. 


	12. A note of Dire importance

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Ten: A note of Dire importance  
  
When Limalo awoke all seemed the same. Except for one thing. Merry was 4 feet tall.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
He woke quickly. "What?! What?!"  
  
"Your four feet tall!"  
  
He looked down. "So I am." He looked down at his height in dismay. Then his eyes opened "if I'm back to normal size what about Pip?"  
  
Limalo thought about it "we should tell Aragorn." she said  
  
Merry nodded jumping off the bed. "I feel so small!" he said  
  
Limalo looked down at him sadly "how you grew in the first place is beyond me, but how you shrunk is a even greater mystery."  
  
"Lets worry about Pippin for the time being." Merry said rushing out of the room with Limalo on his trail  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Aragorn watched Legolas and Gimli bicker. He was becoming quite annoyed when Merry and Limalo rushed in.  
  
Aragorn for the first time in a week had to look back down to see Merry.  
  
"Ah the little master returns." Gimli said happily proud that he was now taller then someone.  
  
"Merry what is it?" Frodo said  
  
Merry turned to see Frodo standing with Sam. "I fear for Pippin," he said "if I am normal size Pippin may be as well, making it more dangerous for him."  
  
Frodo looked at Sam then to Aragorn "what do you think we should do?" he asked  
  
"We will send out some guards to explore the area and find Pippin." Aragorn said  
  
Merry scratched his head in frustration. "That's not going to work," he cried  
  
Limalo looked at him concerned "Merry?"  
  
"I'm going." he said then ran out of the room.  
  
"He'll need a fast horse," Aragorn said after a couple of seconds "Sam do you know were Bill is?" he asked  
  
Sam nodded "In the stable I would believe."  
  
"Yes, could you get him ready for Meriadoc?" Aragorn asked  
  
"I'll go with him," Legolas said  
  
Limalo looked at Legolas shocked  
  
"He will need my help," Legolas said "it will be dangerous for him out there all alone."  
  
"Right, then you may go Legolas." Aragorn said  
  
Sam and Legolas headed for the stables and found Merry already down there looking for a suitable horse.  
  
"Strider said you may use Bill." Sam said slipping a bridle on Bill and clipping on reins.  
  
"I'll be accompanying you Merry." Legolas said swinging himself up onto a white horse.  
  
"I'd rather go alone," Merry said  
  
"It will be to dangerous for you Meriadoc." Legolas said angrily  
  
Sam helped Merry onto the horse, then slipped on a saddle bag filled with provisions.  
  
"You two be safe."  
  
Merry turned to Legolas. "Fine you may come if you wish."  
  
Legolas smiled in victory as the two started out of the stable. As soon as they exited the stables however a horse ran right to them.  
  
Sam walked over to it "where's the rider?" he asked  
  
Merry examined the horse. His eyes shot open wide "that's Pippins Rohanic horse Strider!" he exclaimed  
  
Sam looked over the horse carefully. "Hey there's a note here!" he said pulling off the note from the horse's saddle.  
  
"Is it from Pippin?" asked Legolas  
  
"There's two note," Sam said "ones to Kilikai, and the others for you Merry."  
  
Sam passed the note to Merry. "I'll go and give this one to Kilikai, travel safe and come back with Pip Merry"  
  
Merry nodded he looked at the note for a second then with a deep breath he unfolded it.  
  
'To my dearest friend Merry: You're probably wondering why I have gone to this accursed place. I am on a mission, to seek out Sam and Frodo. If I do not make it back then I want you to know That I love you very much'  
  
Merry closed the note, then looked up at Legolas. He was curious but didn't push the subject of what the note held.  
  
"He is going to die if we don't help him," Merry said as the two raced off 


	13. Truth revealed, let it be Real

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Eleven: Truth revealed, let it be Real  
  
Kilikai was staring out of her bedroom window when Sam knocked. She turned and smiled.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Beg your pardon. I am Samwise Gamgee, a companion of Pippin's. I have a note he sent you."  
  
She looked shocked. "A note?"  
  
He handed it to her, then exited the room. She slowly opened it and held it to the light:  
  
To My Dearest Beloved Kilikai I have set out on a quest for Mordor to find Sam and Frodo. I fear they are in trouble. I should be back soon if all goes well, but in the case that I do not make it back, I want you to know that I love you always and forever. Ever since I first saw you in Rivendell. I hope, if I return, you can show this love back to me, but I won't demand anything from you. From Peregrin Took  
  
She put a hand to her mouth, feeling a tear slip down her face. She reread just to see if her eyes were telling the truth.  
  
"He loves me." She smiled through her crying. "He loves me!" She laughed and stood, dancing about the room. This is what she had hoped he would feel, but it was better. She felt as if the world was spinning, and she was standing still.  
  
It was evening when she finally came down to dinner, looking happier than she ever had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin plugged his nose and trudged on through the thick mud. If there was a wetter and longer place in this world he didn't know where it was.  
  
When the sun set it got a lot harder to walk, but he still went knowing if he stopped he couldn't sleep and it would be just as long the next day.  
  
He scouted the horizon and spotted a flame on a torch. Then another. Then another. He ran towards them; a path!  
  
When he reached it he realized it wasn't a path, but it was too late. He slipped on the slippery moss and fell into the water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merry watched in horror as the little figure on the horizon fell beneath the ground.  
  
"He fell in the marsh! He isn't going to be able to get back out!" He took off running down the rocky hillside, Legolas tailing him. When he reached the edge of the marsh he froze.  
  
"He's so far away, and I don't know the way through the marsh."  
  
Legolas held out his arms. "If I carry you we'll be light as air."  
  
Merry nodded and hopped into his arms, then the elve took off at a run. What he had said was true; they were as light as air. It wasn't very long before they could see the spot Pippin was at. A few minutes later they were there and Merry plunged beneath the water.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Pippin looked down as he fell deeper into the water. He saw peoples faces the deeper he swam. He tried to swim but couldn't his air was starting to run out fast and the souls of the dead grabbing at him. His mind raced what was he going to do. Soon his air had run out and there was no way out this was his death and he just had to except it.  
  
Merry gripped Pippin by the shirt and swam as well as he could to get to the top. As they reached the top Pippin gasped for air. Legolas grabbed Merry's hand and pulled the two up to shore.  
  
Merry let go of Pippin and laid flat on the ground.  
  
Pippin opened his eyes 'am I in heaven?' he thought then sat up coughing water.  
  
Merry looked up at him then sat up as well.  
  
Pippins looked at Merry "are you really here?" he asked  
  
Merry smiled then his smile faded. "What were you thinking Pippin!" Merry exclaimed finally  
  
"I was looking for Frodo and Sam" Pippin said  
  
"They are back in Gondor, they did not enter Mordor" Legolas said  
  
Pippin looked at Merry "you came for me Merry? Why?"  
  
Merry looked away "you're my friend Pippin and I could not live to see you die before me"  
  
Pippin burst out in tears "Merry" he said  
  
Merry looked at him confused "Pippin"  
  
Pippin smiled then hugged Merry "thank you my friend" he said happily. "Hey, your hobbit sized again."  
  
"We must head back now" Legolas said, "Gondor is a long ways off" Pippin suddenly looked distant "Gondor" he said  
  
Merry noticed his friends distant face "do not fret Pippin, she will not hate you," he said  
  
Pippin looked up "I know but to face up to my destiny"  
  
"We all must follow the path set out for us even if it not what we want" Legolas said looking away "I know"  
  
"Legolas I am truly sorry" Merry said  
  
Legolas looked at the hobbit "it is not for me to control her heart" he said  
  
Merry looked at him "nor I"  
  
Legolas smiled "do not worry Merry. Right now we have to get back to Gondor" 


	14. Return to Sorrow

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Twelve: Return to Sorrow  
  
Kilikai waited night and day for them to return with Pippin, but it was over 3 days before there was a call.  
  
They had returned!  
  
She ran to the gate and waited. Soon, two horses appeared on the horizon; one with and elf and hobbit, and another fair of face, cloaks swinging around him. Kilikai met eyes with him and smiled. He smiled back and kicked his horse, causing it to go into a canter. When he was about 10 meters away he hopped off the horse and ran, faster than he ever had before. Kilikai ran to him, and they met half way. She threw her arms around him, crying for joy that he was alive, and he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"I missed you so Pippin!" she cried. He smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
"Nor I."  
  
She stared into his eyes for a moment, then turned to her pocket and retrieved a note.  
  
"You sent this, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She opened and scanned it again, then handed it to him. "Did you mean what you said in it?"  
  
He blushed. "I mean everything I say to you Kili. Especially what's in that note."  
  
He looked as if he were about to say something else but Kilikai had cut him off, kissing him fiercely.  
  
Up on the gallery, Verik watched jealously as Kilikai kissed Pippin. He had done his best to convince her of his intentions but she had taken no notice.  
  
"You can do nothing Verik. Let them be," came a voice from behind.  
  
"I do not know what you talk of," he replied, turning to Arwen.  
  
"I see the way you act around Kilikai, and I know what you want from her. But she loves Peregrin with all of her being, and I cannot let you ruin that. I may not be able to stop you, but your conscience should be." She turned to leave, but moaned and collapsed.  
  
"Milady!" he cried, rushing to her side. She looked around dizzily. He turned to a watchman going by. "Fetch the healer and lord Elessar!"  
  
The guard nodded and ran off. Verik sat with Arwen, trying desperately to keep her conscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen gasped in pain as Aragorn threw open the door and rushed to her side.  
  
"Arwen. Arwen, it's me!" he said pleadingly. She shifted her gaze to him.  
  
"Aragorn.beloved, I may not make it through the night."  
  
"No, don't say that. You shall make it, and produce an heir, and live a long happy life. And you'll live it with me."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Beloved, I may not make it through the hour."  
  
Aragorn began to cry softly, not betraying it to any of the men, but his tears dripped down onto Arwens hands.  
  
"Do not cry for me, it is wasted tears."  
  
"Nothing can be wasted on you, Arwen." He took her hand and kissed it, then held it to his chest. She smiled again and put a hand to his face, drying the tears.  
  
"I will always watch down on you Aragorn. Even in your old age you will know I am seeing you."  
  
"I know. But it will be so hard without you."  
  
"You want me to be happy, don't you?"  
  
He kissed her hand. "With all my heart."  
  
Her eyes went glossy, and she put both hands on his.  
  
"Then let me go."  
  
Just then Merry and Limalo entered. "We just heard," he said.  
  
"Merry." Arwen smiled and held a hand out to him. "Come here."  
  
He walked over, unsure, and took her hand. She held it tight and firmly.  
  
"You always tried to help me Merry. You even tried to make me feel better about being sick. That is because you have a gift. You help people. Remember that."  
  
"I will, m'lady."  
  
Arwen smiled, then turned her gaze to Pippin, Kilikai, and the rest of the fellowship that had just entered. "Is my death that big of a spectacle?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Do not speak like that love."  
  
"How would you have me speak? Depressing words meant only to bring down everyone that hears them?"  
  
Aragorn held back the tears threating to pour out and gripped one of her hands. "What do you wish to happen, my lady?"  
  
"I want my father to be told. That is the only thing I wish."  
  
"Then it shall be done."  
  
She smiled contently, and then gasped as a shoot of pain went through her. Pippin shook his head sadly.  
  
"The lady does not deserve this."  
  
Arwen moaned once, looking into Aragorns eyes. "Take care of yourself." She slowly closed her eyes, the world going black, then smiled as her body went limp. "I love you," she whispered, letting her grip on his hand go loose.  
  
"As do I."  
  
He laid his head down onto her hand and let the sorrow out. Everyone watched sadly as their king experienced this horrible agony. Pippin waited a moment, then put up his arms and directed everyone out. They all went their separate ways, trying to deal with all that was happening. Merry went with Limalo to the garden at the centre of the palace, while Pippin and Kilikai headed to the brook. Legolas walked towards Uvia's lodging, and Gimli sat on a bench in the lane. Aragorn sat by Arwens side until he was led away by Ifina.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin leaned against a tree, Kilikai in his arms in front of him. They stared at the setting sun that shined upon the mountains. Kilikai rubbed his small hands reassuringly. She hadn't known the lady as well, but Pippin had been a friend of hers for long.  
  
"It seems like so long ago I first saw her face," he whispered, laying his head against Kilikai's. "She was so beautiful, and the way she looked at Aragorn was so full of love."  
  
"Oh Pippin." Kilikai turned towards his face, so innocent and sad. "This is a tragedy to be sure, but you cannot dwell on it forever. It happens to everyone at one point."  
  
"I know." He wiped his face with his right hand, then returned it to hers. "But to lose someone like this."  
  
Kilikai lay against his chest and put a hand on his face. "My poor Peregrin."  
  
"I know this isn't the time," whispered Pippin. "But if I don't do this now I will never do it."  
  
She looked at him puzzled as he took one of her hands in his.  
  
"Kilikai Riscol, the fairest and most beautiful woman in all of Middle Earth, I would be honoured if you would be my wife forever until the end."  
  
Kilikai was unmoved, as if she had expected it, then took his other hand. "Peregrin Took, I would be the one that is honoured, not you. I love you, and I always will, and if I were to refuse you I know I would never love another."  
  
He looked at her, expression solemn, then embraced her. "Thank you."  
  
"What is there to thank me for?"  
  
"For being alive and with me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merry looked out at the flowers. They seemed to die with the Lady Arwen. He didn't know what to think, in all the stories they lived happily ever after. Yet Aragorn and Arwen's ending wasn't happy. He was starting to think his ending was going to be a sad one as well.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
He turned to see Limalo standing behind him "are you alright?" she asked  
  
Merry smiled somewhat "I believe so" he said, but she could hear the sadness in his voice  
  
"Arwen will be okay" Limalo said " she will wait for Aragorn on the other side"  
  
Merry turned but instead of looking straight, he had to look up, he couldn't bare the fact that he was small again.  
  
Limalo looked at him strangly "what's wrong Merry?" she asked  
  
Merry turned around and started to run away. In the background all he could hear her yelling his name but he would not turn around.  
  
He ran for hours, he ended up in a place he had never been before. The tears seemed to burn his face. As he stopped breathing heavily, he leaned on a tree.  
  
'how could she love someone that is but a child in her eyes' he thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "PIPPIN!"  
  
Pippin shot up from where he had been sitting with Kilikai. Limalo walked into the area. Kilikai's eyes blinked open and she looked at Limalo.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Meriadoc" she replied  
  
Pippin was now entirely interested, Limalo had used Merry's really name. It must have been really urgent. "what's happened?" he asked  
  
"well I was talking to him an hours ago, and he ran off. I thought that he would come back but it's been hours and no one has seen him" she cried "some say that he ran right out of Gondor and towards the forbidden forest" She started to cry at the thought  
  
Pippin stood up "did you tell the others?" he asked  
  
Limalo shook her head "you are the first"  
  
Kilikai looked concerned at her friend "what did you say?" she asked  
  
"nothing" she replied "he just took off running, I was going to go after him but I thought that he wanted to be alone to think"  
  
"we will find him Limalo" Pippin said "don't worry"  
  
she tried to smile but the tears just came down her face. 


	15. Blooper Break

Blooper Break  
  
((())))  
  
Pippin: I don't believe it  
  
Merry: its  
  
All hobbits: Las Vegas  
  
Pippin: No, dumbass, Rivendell!  
(((())))  
Merry: Where? Where now, now that the shire is gone?  
  
Pippin: *thinks* (in the road to Eldarado way) CUBA  
(((()))))  
Pippin: I wish we had some mushrooms right about now  
  
Merry: Mushrooms? Steaks more like it!  
((((()))))  
Merry: Where are all the elves?  
  
Pippin: They're not here  
  
Elrond: yes we are  
  
Merry: I wonder what happened *ignores the fact Elrond is standing beside him*  
  
Pippin: there not here at all, it's deserted  
  
Elrond: yo I'm right here! *stamps feet, waves hand in front of the two hobbits faces*  
  
Merry: well if there not here what are we suppose to do?  
  
Elrond: oh I give up *storms off*  
  
Pippin: *chuckling* do you think Elrond's mad?  
  
Merry: who?  
  
Pippin: O.o  
((((()))))  
  
"you help people remember that!" Arwen Chocked Merry then held a gun to his head. "REMEMBER!!!!!" then dies  
  
Merry: O.O *gulps* dats fine  
((((((()))))  
Aragorn: ARWEN *starts going on a rampage* ARWEN *kicks the hobbits out the window*  
  
Villiager: looks like another one of the kings tempertantrumes  
  
Aragorn: *continues to throw the entire fellowship out of the window*  
((((()))))  
Legolas: Lament for Arwen  
  
Merry: what are they saying?  
  
Legolas: I can not tell for me the grief is still yet to near  
  
Frodo: hey didn't you say that about Gandalf?  
  
Legolas: *looks around* (innocently) No *runs off leaving a trail of dust behind him*  
((((()))))  
  
Merry: Aragorn? Aragorn! *looking around garden*  
  
Arwen: *gargling water from the birdbath* Who?  
  
Merry: What are you doing?  
  
Arwen: *looks around innocently, then takes off in Legolas fashion*  
  
((((()))))  
  
Pippin: "Kilikai Riscol, the fairest and most beautiful woman in all of Middle Earth, I would be honoured if you would be my wife forever until the end."  
  
Kilikai: *was unmoved, as if she had expected it, then took his other hand* your kidding right  
  
Pippin: *looks ashamed* no I wasn't 


	16. Dismissed Love

Chapter 13: Dismissed Love  
  
Merry walked on the cold path. He hadn't the slightest idea what time it was but the fact that it was getting dark added to his fear.  
  
"I shouldn't have ran, I should have faced it like a man, not a child." the words shocked him as they were said  
  
"Not a child."  
  
Deep inside of his heart he wanted to run back. To have an ending like Pippins but that was no longer possible. His destiny was to be alone forever.  
  
"Love has left me with nothing but a broken heart." He whimpered walking on forever into the dark forest with no idea where he was.  
  
Merry plunked down on the ground and leaned against a tree. "Well, might has well get some sleep." he said before drifting off unaware of the people looking for him and what he was about to encounter.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're the captain!"  
  
"Well, I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
He shook his head, and then brought down an arrow. "I think we shoot him here on the spot."  
  
Haldir put his hand on the arrow and lowered the bow. "We cannot without knowing who he is."  
  
Carasten scoffed. "You used to not care about such trivial things. Why is now any different?"  
  
"You are too bloodthirsty, Carasten. You should be like Lady Galadriel."  
  
He shrugged and threw himself over the ledge. "If we are going to find out who he is, we should get going."  
  
Haldir followed the younger elf over the edge and jogged down past him. They quickly reached the small figure that looked like a hobbit. Haldir held back Carasten and shook the small bundle.  
  
"Hmmm, what?" The little bundle awoke, and his eyes quickly caught Haldir's gaze. "Haldir? Haldir of Lorien?"  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire?" he exclaimed, taking the small hobbit into his arms. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again!"  
  
Carasten watched his commander hugging the smaller man with disgust. "I don't think I'm getting all of this, sir."  
  
Merry looked at Carasten suspiciously. "who's that?" he asked Haldir  
  
"This is Carasten Meriadoc," Haldir explained "what are you doing out here?"  
  
Merry glanced towards the ground sadly. "I was running away." he admitted  
  
Haldir looked towards Carasten who was starting to get comfortable. "away from what?"  
  
"Away from everything," Merry told him "away from what I should have faced without any problem, but now that I think of it. I can't go back and fix things."  
  
The elves said nothing instead they stood back up. "I think we should get going." Carasten told Haldir, then looked towards the small hobbit. "what are we going to do with him?" he asked  
  
Haldir thought about it. "Well I think Meriadoc should come with us. It's dangerous in these woods."  
  
Merry pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "are you sure you want me to come?" he asked Haldir  
  
The Elf smiled and nodded. "This way."  
  
***************  
  
Limalo jumped up onto the wall looking every which way. "Where could Merry have gone?" she asked herself  
  
"Limalo!"  
  
The elf turned to see Kilikai, and Pippin running towards her. She knelt down a little then jumped to the ground and ran over to them.  
  
"Did you find anything?" she asked hopeful  
  
"No, but Aragorn has sent out a search party to scan the borders of Gondor." Kilikai responded  
  
Limalo sighed looking up at the sky. "He's been gone for so long I don't know if he'll ever come back, maybe something awful happened to him." She started to panic  
  
"Don't worry Limalo," Pippin smiled "Merry knows what he's doing. You don't have to worry about he being hurt."  
  
Limalo grinned at Pippin. "You know Pip,"  
  
he looked up at her.  
  
".you Hobbits seem to always run away don't you?"  
  
Pippin shook his head. "We don't, it's just you girls make us want too."  
  
Limalo looked at him shocked, then she looked up at Kilikai. "you don't think that's why Merry ran away do you?"  
  
Kilikai glared at Pippin "I doubt that's why he ran away."  
  
"I just hope he comes back, or at least we can find him." Limalo admitted looking up at the dark sky. "I don't like it when someone I care for is somewhere all alone."  
  
Pippin looked up then his head fell to his left. "Hey who's that?" he asked  
  
Limalo and Kilikai turned hopeful only to see Ifina running towards them. "Peregrin!" she cried then tripped on her dress.  
  
Pippin rushed over to her and helped her up. "What is it?" he asked as she tugged at the front of her dress.  
  
"I have an idea of how you can find Meriadoc." She said  
  
"And why would you want to help us?" Kilikai glared at the women.  
  
Ifina looked at the archer. "I may not be your friend Kilikai, and I may not be in anyone's good books, but like it or not I am going to help Merry. Because.because he -is- my friend."  
  
Limalo looked between the two. Ifina seemed so sincere but Kilikai looked somewhat confused.  
  
"Are you sure you want to help?" Peregrin asked  
  
Ifina nodded. "I have to pay him back for something he did a long time ago." She explained  
  
"Alright then," Kilikai said "what's your plan?" 


End file.
